the_goldenfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout 4
Fallout 4 is an action role-playing video game developed by Bethesda Game Studios and published by Bethesda Softworks. Wikipedia Initial release date: November 10, 2015 Series: Fallout Publisher: Bethesda Softworks Designer: Emil Pagliarulo Developer: Bethesda Game Studios Awards: BAFTA Games Award for Best Game Fallout 4 is a post-apocalyptic role-playing game developed byBethesda Game Studios and published by Bethesda Softworks. It is the fifth major installment in the Fallout series (7th overall), and was released on Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One on November 10th, 2015, except in Japan, where it was released on December 17, 2015, possibly due to the need to censor some footage and references to atomic war, while still keeping the plot intact. * Fallout 4 is an action role-playing video game developed by Bethesda Game Studios and published by Bethesda Softworks. It is the fifth major installment in the Fallout series, the game was released worldwide on November 10, 2015 for Microsoft Windows,PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. Fallout 4 is set in a post-apocalyptic Boston in the year 2287, 210 years after a devastating nuclear war. The player character emerges from an underground nuclear fallout shelter known as Vault 111, and subsequently explores the world, completes various quests and acquires experience points to level up their character. It is the first game in the series to feature full voice acting for the protagonist. Fallout 4 received positive reviews from critics with many praising the world depth, player freedom, overall amount of content, crafting, and soundtrack. The game shipped 12 million units and generated $750 million (USD) within the first 24 hours of its launch. The game received numerous awards and nominations from various gaming publications, including the Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciencesand British Academy Games Awards, making it both a commercial and critical success. Fallout 4's gameplay is similar to that of Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas, the previous two main entries in the series. Returning features include a camera that can switch between a first-person and third-person perspective, and the ability to roam anywhere on the map. Fallout 4 introduces new features including a layered armor system, base-building, a dynamic dialogue system featuring 111,000 lines of dialogue, an in-depth crafting system which implements every lootable object in the game, and much more. Enemies such as mole rats, raiders, super-mutants, deathclaws, and feral ghouls return in Fallout 4, along with the companionDogmeat.3 Players have the ability to roam anywhere on the map, and leave a conversation at any time. They have the ability to customize weapons; the game includes over 50 base guns, which can be crafted with a variety of modifications, such as barrel types and laser focus, with over 700 modifications available. Power Armor has been redesigned to be more like a vehicle than an equipable suit of armor, and can be modified, allowing players to add items such as a jetpack or selecting separate types of armor for each part of the suit.feature to the series is the ability to craft and deconstruct settlements and buildings. Players can select some in-game objects and structures, and use them to freely build their own structures. In addition, the towns can be powered with working electricity, using a dynamic power line system. Merchants and non-player characters can inhabit the player's settlements, for which the player must provide sustenance by growing food in makeshift patches and building water spouts. Players can build various defenses around their settlements, such as turrets and traps, to defend against random attacks. The story begins on the morning of October 23, 2077 in Sanctuary Hills, with the player character, their spouse (Nate or Nora depending on the player character's gender), their son Shaun, and their robotic butler, Codsworth. As the player character is preparing for an event at the Veteran's Hall in Cambridge, a representative from Vault-Tec comes to inform them that their family is approved for admittance into Vault 111, the local fallout shelter. An imminent nuclear attack forces the family to rush to the Vault, narrowly avoiding death. Upon entering the Vault, the player character and family are tricked into entering cryogenic tubes by the Vault-Tec staff and frozen alive. After an unknown period of time, the player character and their spouse are re-awakened by two unknown individuals, and the player witnesses Shaun's kidnapping and their spouse's murder. The player is put back into cryo-sleep, but manages to get free of the cryo-tube at some point later when the life support system malfunctions. The player discovers that they are the sole survivor of Vault 111, and vows to avenge their spouse's death and find Shaun. The player character, known as the Sole Survivor, heads home to find Sanctuary Hills in ruins. The Sole Survivor meets a distraught Codsworth, revealing to the Survivor that over 210 years have passed since they were frozen in the Vault. Codsworth suggests that the player character to go to Concord for help, where the Sole Survivor rescues Preston Garvey—one of the last of the Commonwealth Minutemen—and his band of settlers from a group of raiders. After assisting Garvey and his group, the player is recommended to travel to Diamond City, a settlement based in the ruins of Fenway Park, where they meet Piper, an intrepid reporter. From her they learn about a secretive organization called the Institute terrifying the Commonwealth, kidnapping people from their homes and sometimes replacing them with "synths," synthetic human beings indistinguishable from real humans. The Sole Survivor seeks out Nick Valentine, a detective based in Diamond City, to locate their son, but soon learns that Valentine went missing two weeks ago. After finding Valentine—revealed to be a second-generation synth, a sophisticated biomechanical android—the player uncovers the identity of their spouse's killer, a man named Conrad Kellogg. The Sole Survivor tracks down Kellogg and learns from him that Shaun is currently in the Institute. The player kills Kellogg, avenging their spouse's murder, and retrieves a cybernetic implant from his brain, then heads to Goodneighbor to seek help from Doctor Amari—a scientist skilled in neuroscience—to access the dead mercenary's memories. During their hunt for Kellogg, the Survivor also witnesses the Brotherhood of Steel arriving in the Commonwealth with the Prydwen, their mobile airship headquarters, and has the option to travel to Boston Airport to offer their assistance to the Brotherhood in the fight against the Institute. After viewing Kellogg's memories, the Sole Survivor is then tasked to go to the Glowing Sea—the ground zero of the nuclear blast shown early in the game—to find Brian Virgil, an ex-Institute scientist, to get help infiltrating the Institute. According to Virgil, the only way to enter or exit the Institute is with a teleportation chip that only Institute Coursers—trained synth killers—possess. The player must then track down and kill a Courser in order to obtain the chip. The Sole Survivor tracks down the secretive Railroad organization for assistance decoding the chip. The Railroad is dedicated to rescuing synths from the Institute, believing them to be oppressed by their creators and mistreated by the inhabitants of the Commonwealth. After they decode the chip for the player, the Railroad asks for their assistance in fighting the Institute, in which the player can accept or decline. Virgil provides the blueprints for a device to hijack the Institute's Molecular Relay signal and teleport into the Institute using the chip data. The Sole Survivor has the choice to ally with the Minutemen, the Railroad, or the Brotherhood to construct the relay device. The player successfully enters the Institute, where they discover that their son Shaun is now an old man and the director of the Institute. Shaun reveals that he was kidnapped from the Vault as a specimen for synth experiments thanks to his pure pre-war DNA, and that the Sole Survivor remained in stasis for a further sixty years before being awoken again. Shaun later reveals that he is dying of cancer and wishes for the player to take up his role as Institute Director and continue the organization's plans for the future of the Commonwealth.